Sweet Revenge
by U.S.S. Shipper
Summary: This one is for all those who have ever been KSed and felt helpless about it. R&R please!


**Theresa**- Alright, this has Mage bashing a plenty. STILL READ THE STORY! I just needed to vent. Nothing against you mages personally, but this was a true, VERY frustrating experience for me (except for the whole end part). I recognize that other classes can certainly KS, including theives. Heck, I was ksed be theives dozens of times! I even have a Mage character. (Never use. A warrior is my main acc, theif second, archer third, mage least active.) I have Mage friends, one of my best friends is a mage actually, I threw her in the story so the ending wouldn't be so onesided. So PLEASE don't hold this against me! I suppose people might want to flame after this. Go ahead.

Disclaimer: Wiznet owns Maplestory. Not little ol' me. Kjerstianne is indeed my character, whilst Chaini-zu isn't. In fact, I don't know if a character by that name even exists, I only put it in because it fits my friend. (It is Japanese for Chinese.) Her char name wasn't exactly the best. So if someone is named Chaini-zu out there, I apologize.

* * *

**Sweet Revenge_  
By Theresa of USS Shipper_  
**

Ksing... Kjerstianne the Theif gripped her shuriken so tightly that the blades cut into her palm. Being stalked by a Cleric who found it amusing to ks maplers other jobs was never fun. She ran as fast as she could away from the area, from him. She couldn't ks him back, she was far too weak. So on she dodged, and on he pursued her.

"What did I ever do to you?" she hissed out through gritted teeth. It was no good, she had confronted him early on about him kill stealing, several times in fact. The Cleric merely smiled cockily. Kjerstianne cringed again, although she had already known that would be his response. Then the Cleric did something she didn't expect this time- he replied.

"Get out of our lands."

Kjerstianne's eyes widened in shock. That was what this whole fiasco was about? She was training in the Ellinia territory? As far as she could recall Victoria Island was free for training for anyone, anywhere. This Cleric was simply being a jackass. She didn't think anyone hated Mages more than at that moment.

Suddenly, it clicked. Maybe not a single person could hate them more, but what about a group? Perion territory was only two areas away or so...

The Theif dashed over through the forest until she came upon the mountainous region. The Cleric, paranoid and a jackass, had followed her, killing all monsters Kjerstianne encountered as she headed out of Ellinia area. Finally she reached the Perion land, and with a smirk, she opened her mouth and screamed...

"Oh my geese! You Mages do nothing but KS!"

It was like hens to feed. Warriors seeming appeared out of nowhere and began shrieking at the unsuspecting Cleric.

"HOW DARE YOU? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"F off!"

"Dude, what did she ever do to you?"

"You mages are all assholes!"

"KSing isn't something to be proud of!"

"Grow up man!"

"DIE!"

"Mass defame! Mass defame! Huzzah!"

"Fricken n00b!"

The Cleric shrunk back from the jibes and teleported away as fast as he could. But he should know that when warriors' tempers flare, they are quite determined. Most of the herd stampeded after him at break necking speeds, while others remained to mutter in disgust and console Kjerstianne and listen to her tale.

A lone Mage stood apart from the flock of warriors, wary of approching after what just happened. She waited until the crowd dispersed before confronting the Theif.

"I heard you talk Kjerstianne. Sheesh. Puts us mages to shame."

Kjerstianne was surprised that a Mage was taking this all so well, after she had put a kindred person on the line. Shock changed to amusement as she recongnized the fellow girl.

"Chaini-zu! You got new robes! You're stronger now, I bet."

"Yup! I kickarse!" Chaini-zu beamed.

Kjerstianne rolled her eyes at her hyperactive friend. "Com'on, let's party and-" she cut off when the Cleric shook her head.

"I have a better idea!"

"Which is...?

"Lemme put it this way- ever KSed a KSer?"

A wicked twinkle glinted in Kjerstianne's eyes. "It's people like you who restore my faith in Mage class."

"Hey, what are friends for? Now, let's find that son of a bitch..."

**El Fin**

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? The most inspiring thing you've ever read? _**REVIEW! **_  



End file.
